


Как у нормальных

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lovers to Friends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: получиться может только тогда, когда тебе уже всё равно.





	Как у нормальных

**Author's Note:**

> постканон сериалов, прямая отсылка с цитированием к серии 1х13 «Джессики Джонс», обращение к Земле-616, где Люк и Джессика женаты и у них есть дочь.

На свете мало безотказно действующих принципов мироздания. Что-то обязательно пойдёт наперекосяк: возможно, при некоторых условиях дважды два будет равно пяти, но рядом с Джессикой Джонс больше нет математиков, чтобы уточнить, при каких именно.  
Всегда работают лишь закон подлости и ещё одна штука, из него проистекающая: получиться может только тогда, когда тебе уже всё равно.

Вот и сегодня всё как-то… Через задницу.  
Он появляется из темноты — первый, с кем Джесс представляла своё будущее, первый, кому она стреляла в голову. В этой своей цыплячье-жёлтой толстовке. Долбаный, долбаный Люк, с которым они теперь — друзья и партнёры.  
Просто их интересы пересекаются всё чаще.  
Просто хрен разберёшь, как быть друзьями, если вы были любовниками.  
Джессике сегодня нужен вроде-как-домашний мальчик из Адской кухни, который повадился в Гарлем за наркотой к плохой компании; Люку нужна эта плохая компания. Часть её, правда, он застаёт уже без сознания, но не обижается, что Джонс сделала почти половину его работы. Им хватит дел на двоих, пусть даже Дэнни тоже умеет быть полезным: по ночам происходит слишком много всяческого дерьма.  
Когда их двое, любая потасовка заканчивается быстро. Самое невыносимое — перебрасываться осторожными дежурными репликами после совместного дела: как там Клэр, как там Оскар и Видо, что начудил Дэнни на этой неделе, в порядке ли Мисти? Сегодня — всё то же самое, но только до того момента, пока родители юного обдолбыша не принимают драгоценное дитя из надёжных рук Люка и не перечисляют Джесс её оплату.  
Она собирается попрощаться и уйти — а может, даже не прощаться, — когда Люк ловит её за скрипучий рукав.  
— Эй, Джесс, — говорит он. — Давай куда-нибудь сходим.  
— Попьём кофе?  
— Нет, — взгляд у него серьёзный. — Я не пью кофе, ты знаешь. Сходим как друзья. Друзья иногда куда-нибудь ходят вместе.

Друзья иногда вместе ходят в боулинг, ага.  
Дёрнул же чёрт согласиться.  
Может, Люк всё слышал тогда — и теперь изощрённо мстит. Всё слышал, когда Джессика лежала на его груди и говорила такие вещи, которые может сказать только человеку в глухом отрубе.  
Свидание она хотела. Как у нормальных.  
Хера с два может получиться «как у нормальных» с мужиком, который проникновенно смотрит тебе в глаза — и пилит себя циркулярной пилой, чтобы показать, какой он исключительный.  
Но сейчас-то всё нормально, зараза. Сейчас, когда они «друзья» — всё так, как загадывала Джессика. Яркие шары, цветные стены гарлемского боулинга, музыка из девяностых, холодное пиво, которое не пьянит, и весёлый Люк.  
И Джесс не выбивает ни одного страйка. Как ей и представлялось. Но не от волнения, а со зла, потому что шар срывается с пальцев, как пушечное ядро, и она вообще не смотрит, куда тот полетит.  
— Ладно, ладно, — ворчит она, шаря в заднем кармане джинсов в поисках измятой налички, — ещё одно пиво с меня. Боулинг — не моё. Вот если бы это были человеческие головы…  
У бармена такой взгляд, будто он готов сделать ей стопроцентную скидку.

Глупо, что Люк вызывается проводить её до дома. Пешком идти далеко, и можно взять такси, спокойно доехать одной. Джесс сейчас ничто не угрожает на улицах — это она сама угроза кому хочешь.  
Но они идут пешком, и августовская ночь кажется вязкой и слишком тёплой. От фонарей. От жёлтой толстовки. От алкоголя. От того, что в боулинге разогрелись мышцы.  
И всю дорогу Люк говорит о какой-то фигне.  
Он рассказывает всё о том же: о Дэнни, о Мисти, даже о Коллин, о каких-то гарлемских пацанах, замутивших едва ли не из палок и желудей крутую баскетбольную площадку. Джессика плетётся рядом с ним медленно и расслабленно, и только уже почти у дома понимает: Люк ничего не говорит о Клэр.  
Там что-то разладилось. Или разладится вот-вот — а Джесс уже не надо, у неё уже другое будущее, и о некоторых своих желаниях она уже научилась говорить мужчине в сознании.  
Можно только похлопать Люка по каменному плечу — мол, держись — и потопать к дому от поворота. Не надо, чтобы он тащился за ней.  
И прощаться тоже не стоит — но Люк окликает её снова.  
Она оборачивается. Он молчит.  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо торопит она.  
— Я иногда думаю, — произносит Люк. Медленно, подбирая слова, нифига не в шутку. — Если бы мы остались вместе… У нас родился бы ребёнок… Как у нормальных? Или такой как мы… оба?  
— Да ничё у нас бы не получилось как у нормальных, — Джессика отмахивается, круто разворачивается и уходит, хрипло смеясь. — Даже в другой жизни.  
Возможно, Люк всё ещё стоит на углу, когда Джесс поднимается в лифте на свой этаж — и что-то вдруг беспощадно царапает горло и щекочет в носу.


End file.
